Ranma na escola monstro
by valfran.crisostomo
Summary: A partir do dia que Ranma caiu na fonte garota vampira afogada sua vida nunca foi mais a mesma, bem como também mudou a sua visão sobre as mulheres serem fracas. Anos, depois, Ranma é abordado por Mikogami que viu o caos que é a vida de Ranma, então oferece uma nova oportunidade de vida no mundo monstro, será que a vida de Ranma mudará para melhor ou para pior?


I DO NOT OWN Ranma ½/ Rosario + Vampire/Street Fighter/The King Of Fighters/Blood+/Blood-C/Tokyo Ghoul/Hellsing/Trinity Blood/Jackie Chan Adventures is Owned by Sony Pictures Television, Capcom, Konami, Columbia TriStar Television,SNK Playmore, Adelaide Productions, Kadokawa Shoten,Blue Train Entertainment, Adelaide Productions, The JC Group, Estúdio GONZO,Shōnen Gahōsha, Kadokawa Shoten and Shueisha Ltd. All Rights Reserved. characters names and distinctive likenesses thereof are is Owned by Rumiko Takahashi, Kouta Hirano, Umanosuke Iida, Yasunori Urata, Akihisa Ikeda, Kiyo Kuujou, Tomohiro Hirata, John Rogers, Sui Ishida, Kisaragi Hirotaka, Clamp, Kotone Ranmaru, Nanase Ohkawa

WARNING: English IS NOT my first language so you might find some spell errors in it. Please if you find many grammar mistakes, please help me correct it or recommend a beta reader for revise my writing, since English is not my native language. then nothing of flames / trolling guys.

* * *

 **Local: Jusenkyo**

Ranma: Pops. O que você sabe sobre este lugar?

Genma: A partir deste livro chines. Ele diz que somente os melhores artistas marciais deve treinar aqui. É por isso que nós viemos.

Ranma seguiu-o com relutância. Ranma e Genma acompanhando o guia, depois de uma longa caminhada, finalmente chegam em Jusenkyo.

Guia: Aqui senhores. Esse é o lendário campo de treinamento das fontes amaldiçoadas. Aqui existe mais de 100 fontes. Cada uma com uma lenda trágica. Esse lugar é muito perigoso.

Genma: É Que é esta pessoa humilde para falar sobre perigos. Genma deixou cair a mochila no chão e Ranma grita.

Ranma: Pops! Vamos ouvir o que ele tem tem a dizer. Talvez o que ele está tentando nos dizer é importante!

Seu pai ignorou a guia e passou por ele indo em direção ao fundo do vale.

Guia: Correto meu jovem, Ninguém mais usa elas. Ranma começa a ficar preocupado.

Ranma: Porque? O guia olha para expressão assustada de Ranma.

Guia: Porque, quem cair em qualquer uma destas fontes, estará condenado a se transformar no que morreu lá. Acredite todo tipo de coisa que você imaginar já morreu lá não apenas animais e pessoas, até mesmo monstros já morreram aqui.

Genma continua ignorando os avisos do guia.

Genma: Vamos garoto, o que você está esperando?

Ranma entra em desespero e começa a fugir do local, com medo de ser amaldiçoado. Genma zombou quando ver a cena.

Genma: Rapaz, você está ficando mole? Não me diga que você vai acreditar em contos de fadas e magia? Você por acaso é uma menina fraca?

Genma começa uma perseguição ao seu filho para trazer-lo de volta ao local. balançando os braços freneticamente. Ranma começou a correr, pensando.

Ranma: Bem, pelo menos eu fiquei longe destas fontes.

Ele cuidadosamente fugiu do vale perigoso, de volta do jeito que veio, continuando a esquivar-se do seu pai irado que continua a segui-lo.

Genma: Ranma para de correr é agir como uma garota, não foi desta forma que eu te criei. Lembre-se que nos os Saotomes nunca fugimos de um desafio. Ranma então contra-argumenta.

Ranma: Você me disse a mesma coisa, quando me atirou naquele pouso cheio de gatos famintos para aprender o nekoken, mais não leu a parte do manual onde dizia que era uma técnica proibida, eu quase perdi a minha vida, bem como também eu tenho fobia por gatos agora, tudo por causa da sua estupidez! Agora você fazendo a mesma coisa comigo nesta lugar!

Enquanto corria, ele amaldiçoou quando se deu conta de que ele tinha feito uma curva errada e que o único caminho diante dele estava se dirigindo para uma pequena falésia com vista para o vale abaixo. Enquanto corria, Ranma viu uma figura com bandanas amarelas olhando atentamente para ele, esta pessoa era Ryoga Hibiki.

Ranma: Atenção!

Ranma disse enquanto passava o rapaz. Ryoga reconheceu assim que ouviu a voz do menino de tranças.

Ryoga: Ranma Saotome! Onde você pensa que está... seu pensamento foi interrompido por um homem gordo que descuidadamente bateu ele para trás em direção à borda do penhasco. Ranma xingou baixinho novamente quando viu o que estava acontecendo.

Ranma: Agora não!

Ranma pensou como ele saltou sobre seu pai e correu de volta para a figura que e, assim como quase em câmera lenta, ele deslizou para trás e caiu de cabeça para fora do penhasco, em direção às piscinas abaixo. Ranma saltou sobre a borda, empurrando o menino de volta para a segurança da parede do penhasco, ea terra seca antes da piscina. Infelizmente, a trajetória resultante da colisão, forçou-o em direção a várias piscinas. Como ele disparou em direção a uma das piscinas, ele gritou:

Ranma: "Oh merda! Por que eu, Kami?" Com um toque alto, ele acabou na piscina.

Genma foi correndo rapidamente para o local onde seu filho caiu. Enquanto ao menino de bandanas como sempre se perdeu no local, devido ao seu péssimo senso de direção.

Ryoga: De novo não! Até quando você irá parar de fugir Ranma Saotome?

No momento que Ranma caiu na fonte da garota vampira afogada, ele começou a sentir muita dor e sentiu como tivesse perdendo a sua vida quando estava dentro da fonte, seu coração começou a parar e e sentiu algo saindo de dentro para fora, seu corpo depois foi coberto por uma aura escura que sai da fonte, morcegos são vistos saindo dentro da aura. Um Cyborg Monitor da Shadowlaw que estava passando pelas montanhas procurando novos Street Fighters para recrutar, detectou um enorme pico de energia vindo das montanhas próximas a Jusenkyo e foi investigar. Um pouco depois, Genma chega ao local é começa a ficar assustado e preocupado.

Genma: O que está acontecendo com meu filho? Não consigo sentir o **ki** dele, a única que sinto é um estranho **ki escuro** saindo daquela fonte! O guia aparece por traz de Genma é responde.

Guia: Meu senhor! Aquela fonte é a da **garota vampiro afogada**! Há trágica história, muito trágica de uma garota vampiro que se afogou na fonte 500 anos atrás! Quem cair nesta fonte...fica com o corpo de vampiro! Respondeu o guia.

Genma: Vampiro? Como aqueles dos filmes? Que chupam sangue dos vivos? Pergunta Genma.

Guia: Sim, meu senhor! Seu filho agora estará condenado a se transformar em um vampiro toda vez que for molhado com água fria. Mais esta não é a pior parte, esta maldição irá também alterar a personalidade do seu filho com o tempo, transformado em uma pessoa totalmente diferente.

Genma: Uma pessoa diferente? Pergunta Genma.

Guia: Sim, meu senhor, quando mais tempo ele ficar neste corpo, ele ficará muito impaciente, frio é muito agressivo, então, meu senhor, faça o que fizer, mais não irrite um vampiro, eles são seres muito rancorosos! Ele não hesitará em te machucar ou mesmo em te matar, mesmo você sendo o pai dele. Genma fica assustado e pergunta ao guia sobre outros dos seus temores.

Genma: Meu filho irá também agir como uma garota também? O guia olha profundamente para os olhos de Genma e responde.

Guia: Provavelmente, meu senhor! Esta maldição realmente meche com a cabeça das pessoas, não importa o quanto ele seja orgulhoso, com o tempo ele irá ceder ao seu lado feminino e vendo como seu filho ama as artes marciais, provavelmente ele irá preferir ficar neste corpo, pois eu não sei se você sabe vampiros são conhecidos como um dos monstros mais poderosos do **mundo yokai.**

Genma: Eu estou realmente ferrado, Nodoka nunca irá me perdoar!

Guia: Um dos outros possíveis cenários que poderiam ocorrer com seu filho é dele se transformar em uma BI ou com sorte em uma lésbica, mais provavelmente ele pode ser tornar uma BI, visto que a poligamia é uma pratica praticado por vampiros, para eles não importam se seu companheiro é um homem ou uma mulher, visto que para eles o que importa é apenas o seu sangue, principalmente de parceiros fortes. Comenta o guia para Genma.

Genma: Cala a boca! Não fale isso sobre meu filho! Eu conheço ele, ele nunca irá ousar me trair e escolher se tornar uma garota fraca! Eu fiz uma promessa ao meu amigo Soun Tendo que iriamos unir as escolas, e meu filho iria se casar com uma de suas filhas. Genma fala em um tom irritado.

Guia: Calma, meu senhor. Estou apenas tentando explicar a situação para você, graças a você, o seu filho não será mais a mesma pessoa que você conheceu, quanto mais cedo você aceitar, mais fácil será para você suportar a realidade.

Genma: O que? Você que quer eu aceite que o meu filho, que eu treinei e dediquei toda a minha vida para se tornar o homem entre os homens, irá abandonar a sua masculinidade para se tornar uma garota fraca? Não de jeito nenhum! Meu filho é o meu projeto de aposentadoria! Não posso aceitar que tudo que eu fiz, irá cair por água abaixo, apenas porque meu filho caiu nesta maldita fonte! Queira ele ou não, não vou permitir que ele estregue todos meus planos. O guia contra-argumenta em um tom irritado.

Guia: Bem, meu senhor. Você devia ter pensado nisto antes de trazer seu filho para cá. Eu avisei a você que **Jusenkyo** era um lugar perigoso, mais você não quis me ouvir, agora seu filho irá sofrer as consequências, tudo por causa da sua estupidez. A fonte da garota vampira afogada é uma das fontes mais perigosas de **Jusenkyo.** O Destino do seu filho já está traçado queira você aceitar ou não, tudo o que você fizer para evitar o inevitável, só irá acarretar em mais prejuízos atrás de prejuízos para você e seu filho, seu filho passará a odiar você cada vez mais e abominar a sua humanidade, se você continuar com estas ideias tolas de usar seu filho para alcançar seus objetivos.

Genma: Isto por acaso é algum desafio? Saiba que os Saotomes nunca fogem de um desafio. Genma responde ao Guia.

Guia: Você é realmente um homem tolo, escute este meu último conselho, pare de agir como um idiota e pensar com a boca, como se seu filho fosse algum ticket de refeição ou moeda de troca que você pode usar toda hora que quer. O que o seu filho está precisando é de amor, seja uma boa pessoa e comece a agir como um verdadeiro pai.

Genma: Você por acaso está querendo me insultar e ainda querendo me ensinar como eu devo criar meu filho? Quem você pensa que é?

Mais o discurso de Genma interrompido com a mudança no ambiente, a aura escura que eles haviam observando se dissipa, Genma é o Guia notam que uma garota de cabelos vermelhos (ela tinha a aparência de Ayane da série **Dragons Rioting** ) sai da fonte. Genma fica chocado quando ver que seu filho se transformou em uma garota, e quando olha para seu rosto do seu filho, ele começa a tremer.

Então Ranma olha o seu reflexo na água, e nota que seu pigtail havia sumido, seu tamanho (165 cm) não foi alterado em nada, no entanto a sua aparência mudou muito: seus cabelos eram vermelhos e largos (estilo moka), sua pele era pálida, havia presas nos seus dentes, seus olhos azuis mudaram de forma e cor, e agora eram vermelhos e tinha aparência de olhos de gato, seu corpo musculoso foi substituído por um corpo magro, mais a mudança mais notável ele nota quando abre o seu quimono e ver que havia seios, que não estavam lá, antes dele cair, neste momento ele percebe que ele não é mais um cara, mais uma garota agora. Ranma olha para seu pai com raiva e envia maciças ondas intenção de matar para Genma e corre em direção a ele.

Ranma Girl: Pops prepare-se para morrer!

Genma: Agora estou realmente ferrado! Ele está se aproximando, não tem jeito terei que usar aquilo: **Técnica Secreta Saotome: Fast Break!**

Antes de ser atacado pelo o seu filho, Genma corre em uma alta velocidade, cobrindo uma área de 1 km, para se manter em uma distância segura, no entanto Ranma se move em velocidade ainda maior e aparece na frente de Genma.

Ranma Girl: Onde você pensa que está indo Pops? Ranma olha para Genma com um olhar frio e abre um sorriso quando ver seu pai tremendo de medo.

Genma: Impossível! Como você chegou aqui tão rápido?

Ranma Girl: O que foi pops você está com medo de uma garota fraca?

Ranma diz em um tom sarcástico. Genma se enfurece e libera sua **batalha aura**.

Genma: Não fique se achando filho, eu sou seu mestre! Eu te ensinei tudo que eu sei, eu sei melhor do que ninguém sobre seus pontos fracos e fortes! **Técnica Secreta Saotome: Umisenken!**

Genma desaparece, bem como também oculta a sua batalha aura. Que impressiona até mesmo Ranma.

Ranma Girl: Para onde ele foi? Não consigo mais sentir a sua presença, é como ele fosse um Fantasma.

Mais o pensamento de Ranma é interrompido por outro ataque surpresa de Genma.

Genma: **Técnica Secreta Saotome: Yamasenken!**

Ranma é atacado por trás por um forte abraço.

Genma: Preparasse para ter seus ossos esmagados filho, **Kaichū Hōju Satsu!**

O corpo de Ranma é pressionado com toda a força de seu pai, mais nada acontece. Então Ranma zomba.

Ranma Girl: Ó Pops, eu não sabia que você tinha esse tipo de afeto por mim, então você se preocupa comigo no final das contas, que fofo.

Genma se enfurece e larga Ranma, para preparar o seu próximo, ataque.

Genma: Filho, pare de agir como uma menina! Dessa vez eu vou fazer muito mais do que quebrar seus ossos! Prepare-se, **Kijin Raishū Dan!**

Genma através de um movimento mais rápido que o ar, cria um vácuo de laminas afiadas que corta tudo ao redor, mais Ranma no último momento cruza os braços no rosto e concentra seu youki, assim ricocheteando as laminas para outra direção, várias arvores de rochas são cortadas ao meio. Fica surpreso em ver que mesmo este ataque poderoso não foi capaz de fazer nenhum arranhão em seu filho.

Genma: Impossível! Este ataque poderia cortar até mesmo o metal e ele parou apenas cruzando os seus braços, sem sofrer qualquer dano?

Ranma Girl: Pops, você não me deixa de surpreender. É pensar que você estava escondendo estas técnicas de mim, imagine a possibilidade infinitas quando se combinada estas duas técnicas letais, pelo o que notei, ambos os estilos **Umisenken** e **Yamasenken** usaram a analogia do corpo humano como uma casa. Prepara-se pops. **Técnica Secreta Saotome: Umisenken!**

Ranma desaparece.

Genma: O que?

Antes que Genma pudesse entender o que estava acontecendo, ele é atacado pelo a técnica **Kijin Raishū Dan**. No entanto Ranma erra de propósito para ver a reação do seu pai.

Genma: O que de onde vem este ataque? Eu iria sendo cortado quase ao meio.

Ranma aparece por trás de seu pai e toca nas suas costas, Genma se assusta e afasta rapidamente do seu filho.

Genma: Não pode ser? Você copiou os meus dois estilos apenas vendo eu usando uma única vez? É ainda foi capaz de combinar ambos ao mesmo tempo, estilos que demorei anos para desenvolver.

Ranma Girl: Onde está toda aquela confiança? Que você me mostrou no início? Não me diga que vai dar uma de maricas agora? Apenas porque estou em um corpo de uma garota, pensei que garotas eram fracas? Vamos se você acha que é capaz de me vencer, não se segure! me ataque com toda sua força!

Genma: Como queira garoto, depois não saia chorando como uma garotinha!

Genma se deixa controla-se pela a raiva e queima a sua **batalha aura** descontroladamente, ele manifesta uma versão si mesmo feito de ki que começa crescer rapidamente.

Ranma Girl: Eu não sabia que você poderia manisfestar o seu ki desta maneira. Bom saber que você está me levando a sério. Não vejo também mais nenhuma razão para eu me segurar, se preparasse pops! Eu irei com tudo desta vez.

Ranma libera o seu **youki.** A quantidade de energia liberada pelo os dois era tão forte que poderia ser sentido por varias tribos que habitam as montanhas de **Byankala.**

* * *

 **Local: Joketsuzoku**

Shampoo fica assustada e corre em direção a Coloqne, temendo que algo ruim possa acontecer a sua ideia.

Shampoo: Bisavó onde está vindo esta enorme quantidade de **ki**? Nunca senti tanta intenção de matar, eu estou ficando com medo!

Cologne: Está vindo de **Jusenkyo**.

Shampoo: J **usenkyo**?

Cologne: É Um antigo campo de treinamento que foi amaldiçoado a muito tempo.

Shampoo: Um campo de treinamento amaldiçoado? O que tem de tão perigoso neste lugar para ser considerado um lugar amaldiçoado?

Cologne: Isto é devido as inúmeras tragedias que ocorreram naquele local. pessoas, animais, monstros, anjos, demônios é até mesmo deuses que passaram por aquele local morreram afogados quando caíram nas fontes de água mistica que residem de lá. Segundo os textos antigos da nossa aldeia, dizem que casos de suicídio, acidentes é batalhas de vida ou morte ocorreram naque local.

Shampoo: Ainda não entendo o que tem de perigoso neste local.

Cologne: O perigo reside daquelas fontes de água, quem cair em qualquer uma das fontes, tem o seu corpo amaldiçoado para se transformar na pessoa, animal, monstro... que morreu afogado lá.

Shampoo fica chocada sobre a existência de tal local. Mais fica chocada com o que a sua Bisavó diz a seguir.

Cologne: Seja quem for as pessoas que estão liberando estas quantidades de **energia espiritual** , supera em muito o poder das guerreiras da nossa tribo, mesmo eu teria problemas em um confronto direto com estes dois.

Shampoo: Não diga isso Bisavó! Isto é impossível nos somos as guerreiras amazonas, nada pode nos superar.

Cologne: Shampoo, o mundo é um lugar mundo grande! Não se resume apenas a nossa aldeia, há muitas lugares e pessoas diferentes, quem sabe os poderosos artistas marciais que existem lá fora. não veja isso como algum ruim, isto é algo bom, quanto mais forte for o guerreiro macho, mais forte será a nossa tribo. No entanto algo me preocupa.

Shampoo: O que te preocupara tanto Bisavó!

Cologne: Há algo estranho com um dos oponentes, um deles sem duvida não é humano.

Shampoo: Não é humano? É como você tem tanta certeza sobre isto?

Cologne: Eu sei, porque, eu já senti este tipo de energia antes a muito tempo, quando cruzei o meu caminho com monstros no passado, um dos oponentes está liberando **youki** , este tipo de energia não está presente em humanos, apenas em monstros e demônios. mais este **youki** que estou sentindo e diferente de qualquer **youki** que senti antes, ele não é apenas maléfico e mais intenso que qualquer **youki** que eu senti antes, outro oponente tem uma quantidade de **ki** impressionante, mais não se compara nenhum pouco com o poder deste monstro, este deve ser o poder de um monstro classe s.

* * *

 **Local: Musk Dynasty**

Príncipe Herb e seus lacaios, também ficam impressionados pela a liberação de energia de Ranma e Genma.

Mint: Herb-sama o que está acontecendo em **Jusenkyo**? Nunca senti tal liberação de energia como esta antes.

Lime: Concordo com Mint, Herb-sama, nunca pensei existia pessoas lá fora com este poder. Além disto um destes um destes oponentes está liberando **energia youkai** , seria ele um **youkai** como você Herb-Sama?

Herb: Lime este sem duvidas a energia vindo de um **youkai** , mais não qualquer **youkai** , este **youki** é de um monstro classe s, como eu.

Lime: Como você? É que tipo de monstro poderia rivalizar com o poder de um dragão como você, meu senhor? Não conheço nenhum monstro ou dragão que tenha mostrado controle pleno sobre o **youki** como você. Lime comenta.

Herb: Isto é porque eu sou descente de Shendu o primeiro dragão-demônio que existiu no mundo, que também era o mais sábio e mais poderoso entre eles, todas as melhores características dele foram herdadas na nossa família. Mais respondendo a sua pergunta, sim existe outros monstros especializados na manipulação de **youki** , é um dos **youkais** mais conhecidos no mundo youkai que são especializados nesta arte são os vampiros.

Lime: Vampiros? É que são eles? Lime fica curioso.

Herb: São monstros que tem a forma humana e que se alimentam de sangue de seres vivos para sobreviver e assim como eu, sabem como usar seu **youki** para aumentar a sua força física, velocidade e durabilidade. Meu pai me disse que no passado os seus antepassados cruzaram com caminho destes monstros, enquanto estava acontecendo uma guerra entre nossos povos a 500 anos, estes monstros não mataram apenas muito dos nossos guerreiro, como também guerreiras amazonas e homens-pássaros. Dentre eles um vampiro se destacava, seu nome era Drácula, ele derrotou muito monstros classe s como dragões e fênix muito facilmente, tivemos que fazer uma aliança entre nossos vizinhos para para colocar um fim nesta ameaça, no final quase o destruímos, mais o maldito conseguiu fugir no ultimo momento, mais antes disto ele deixou um enorme rastro de destruição é morte para todas as tribos de **Byankala**. Desde então mantemos esta aliança entre, as nossas tribos para caso algum dia, voltemos a enfrentar novamente o vampiro Drácula. Respondeu Herb para Lime.

Tanto Lime e Mint ficaram surpresos e ao mesmo tempo assustados com tal revelação.

Lime e Mint: Esperamos nunca cruzar com o caminho destes monstros! Então Herb-sama, o que deveríamos fazer a respeito disto que está acontecendo em **Jusenkyo**?

Herb: Lime e Mint eu quero que vocês vão para **Jusenkyo** investigar o que está acontecendo e me tragam o máximo possível de detalhes sobre este youkai, ele seria uma ótima adição para a família real, pois e deste tipo de noiva poderosa que eu estou precisando, para aumentar o poder do nosso reino sobre **Byankala,** quem sabe desta vez poderíamos finalmente destruir o reinado de Saffron de uma vez por todas da fase da terra! Hahahahaha!

Lime e Mint: Como queira Herb-sama! Seu desejo é uma ordem!

Lime e Mint sai em do local em uma alta velocidade, correndo o mais rápido para chegar em **Jusenkyo.**

Herb: É pensar que poderia existir uma pessoa que pode rivalizar com o meu poder. Finalmente depois de tanto tempo irei enfrentar um oponente digno. Pensou Herb.

* * *

 **Local: Mount Phoenix**

Kiema fica assustada com a liberação de energia vindo de **Jusenkyo** e vai correndo em direção a sala do trono para perguntar ao seu rei o que está acontecendo.

Kiema: Saffron-Sama oque está acontecendo em **Jusenkyo?**

Saffron: Não faço a menor ideia sobre o que está acontecendo, mais um coisa eu sei, esta **youki** é familiar? Onde será que eu senti isto antes?

Kiema: Está dizendo que há um **youkai** lá?

Saffron: Agora me lembrei! Este **youki** é igual ao daqueles, vampiros que estiveram aqui a 500 anos atras.

Kiema: Vampiros? Estes não são monstros classe s?

Saffron: Sim, mais não precisa se preocupar o nível de youki deste vampiro, é uma piada comparada com youki do vampiro Drácula que enfrentei no passado, eu poderei derrotar este youkai com uma pequena fração de meu poder.

Kiema: Me fale mais sobre este vampiro Drácula.

Saffron: Não há muito o que falar, ele era apenas um homem tolo e arrogante que acreditava que era o monstro mais poderoso do mundo e acreditava que nada poderia para-lo, então ele ousou nos desafiar todas as tribos, pedindo para nos se juntamos a ele ou ele nos mataria. hahahaha!

Kiema: O que? Ela achava que poderia derrotar sozinho todas as tribos juntas? Isto é bastante estupidez! Não me diga que ele também acreditava que poderia derrotar você, o Rei Shendu (o dragão primordial) e Minerva Orland:( Rainha amazona).

Genma tenta esmagar o seu filho com o sua enorme mão. Uma enorme cratera é criado com o impacto, no entanto Ranma ainda está vivo e continua queimando o seu youki e começa a levantar a mão do seu pai.

-Não pode ser! Como ele ficou tão poderoso?

Ranma com a liberação de todo seu **youki,** cria uma poderosa explosão de energia que desfaz a construção de ki de Genma, o choque da explosão o envia em uma alta velocidade em direção direção a varias arvores. Genma fica nocauteado. Ranma fica esgotado depois de usar tanto youki.

-Desculpe pops, parece que nem eu mesmo conheço a minha própria força.


End file.
